


Courtroom Rivals

by HawksCrispyChickenNugget



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexual Uzumaki Naruto, Daddy Kink, Detective Naruto, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexual sasuke, Lawyer Sasuke, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto is going through a divorce, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke has daddy issues, Sasuke in lingerie, Sexting, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawksCrispyChickenNugget/pseuds/HawksCrispyChickenNugget
Summary: After Detective Uzumaki's divorce has been finalized, he is hesitantly pushed towards a quick re-bound by his friends which turned into a complete disaster. Lucky for him, that same night, he meets a mysterious good-looking men who seems to be up for a fling. However, he also turns out to be the son of his boss and one hell of a defense attorney that keeps a lot bad guy, that Naruto tries to put away, from prison.  #sasunaru #Narusasu #sns #Discontinued
Comments: 30
Kudos: 114





	1. Detective Uzumaki

**Author's Note:**

> This is a explicit story. The first chapter is SasuNaru, next chapter will be Narusasu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to heartsns for beta reading this chapter.

Naruto Uzumaki, a detective at the at Konoha City Police department, was sitting at his desk. His usual busy bureau was empty for the first time in months. He was scrolling through a dating website seeing pictures of eligible women and men, but none of them seemed to peak his interest at all.

“Hey man,” Kiba caused Naruto to almost have a heart attack when he popped up behind him out of nowhere. He quickly closed the tab, but he was already busted.

“Second love dot com?” Kiba questioned, pushing his good friend and co-worker aside. Naruto’s chair was pushed towards the other side of his desk as his friend took over his former spot and grabbed the mouse and re-opened the tab.

“Kiba, can you not!?” Naruto looked embarrassed as he wanted to push his friend away, but Kiba wouldn’t budge so easily.

“What about this cutie?” He said pointed at a picture of a 28 years old woman, posing in a yoga outfit. “She’s a yoga instructor, so you know she is bendy-“

“Enough…” Naruto pressed a button on his the monitor, turning it off instantly.

“Come on, your divorce was finalised three months ago. How much longer are you going to wait?” Kiba asked, sitting down on Naruto’s empty desk so they could talk.

“I don’t know. It has been so long since I’ve been single. It feels weird, believe me…” Naruto sighed.

“Didn’t your marriage practically run dry a year ago? I am surprised it took you so long to even finalize the divorce.” Kiba said. “Come on Uzumaki. Fifty percent of marriages end in divorce and the other fifty percent is just too chicken to move on.”

“My parents were married until their death-”

“Your parents died when they were twenty-seven. They were married for like five years. That doesn’t count. My parents were married for eight when they separated. It is circle of life.”

“That is what you think the circle of life is about?” Naruto cracked a smile, “I’ve been with her since I was nineteen. I just need more time.”

“No you don’t, you need a leap of fate.” Kiba turned the computer monitor back on as he moved the mouse to the yoga instructor and pressed the picture and opened the chat.

“Kiba what are you doing! Don’t!” Naruto tired to push his friend away, but Kiba had already send a message and not even ten seconds past when the woman ~~s~~ ent something back.

“Look at that, she likes you,” Kiba said and laughed, “now send her a dick pick to seal the deal.”

“Has that ever worked out for you?”

“Uhm…No…But it might for you dude. Chicks dig a big package-”

“Detective Inuzuka! Detective Uzumaki!”

Both Naruto and Kiba got up and turned to their commanding officer, Fugaku Uchiha. He looked annoyed and with a quick motion of his hand he summoned both to his office.

Naruto gave Kiba a dirty look before stating if he got them in trouble, Naruto was going to beat him up. Kiba mocked him back before closing the door behind him. They could see Fugaku take a seat behind his desk, looking displeased like he did every day.

“I see you two have enough time to play around…” He stated, “Therefore; I assume you can spend your working hours doing something better.”

“Sir, you haven’t assigned us any new cases yet. We were just killing a few minutes-“

“Few minutes that you’re supposed to be working. That’s why you can both clean out the evidence locker.”

Naruto gave Kiba an annoyed look while Kiba put up an apologetic smile on his face, showing his sharp canines that resembled those of a dog.

“Report back to me in two hours. I expect it done” Fugaku said firmly, “Dismissed.”

Naruto didn’t talk to Kiba for the first ten minutes they were cleaning out the dusty room. He was annoyed and he had to cover his mouth and nose with a handkerchief to prevent him from sneezing constantly. He lowered some boxes from the top shelves, looking at the pile of dust that was laid upon it.

“I don’t get the captain’s deal…Any beat cop could clean this room out. Yet he lets two detectives do it for him,” Kiba complained.

“He has always been a bitter man,” Naruto sighed.

“Maybe he needs to get some. Or you should before you become like him.” Kiba laughed at his own remark.

The door of the room opened, revealing their sergeant, Kakashi Hatake. He leaned against the door frame as he looked at his two detectives amused.

“I see you two got on the captain’s bad side,” he stated.

“It’s all Kiba’s fault, believe me,” Naruto said, sitting down on a pile of boxes. “If I ever get my own command I wouldn’t make my detectives waste time on cleaning the evidence room.”

“No, you rather have your detectives go on dating sites and chat with hot yoga instructors.”

Naruto and Kiba both looked amazed before Kakashi stated that Naruto left his computer on, and he might want to turn it off since said yoga instructor seems to have a thing for people leaving her on read and not responding. She must have sent a dozen lewd pictures by now.

Kiba grinned at this news, telling Naruto he may have gotten him into doing some annoying task, but he also got him guaranteed sex tonight with a yoga instructor. Naruto cleared his throat, but couldn’t supress a small grin.

“But you didn’t come here to tell me to turn my computer off, did you?”

“No, I came here to tell you that the hearing got moved. You’ll be testifying in court on Monday. The district attorney will send you the information.”

“Right, that is practically a done case. I have so much evidence against that robber.” Naruto turned to Kiba who looked clueless, “The jewellery store robbery? ~~A~~ The guy stole 10K worth of diamonds.”

“Ah right!” Kiba seemed to remember, but he seemed clueless nevertheless. They finished cleaning up the evidence room and headed back to Fugaku’s office. However, their captain wasn’t there.

“He said report back in two hours,’ Kiba said annoyed, sitting down on their boss’s office chair.

“I wouldn’t do that, Fugaku seemed pissed.” Naruto looked over his shoulder at the door.

“Oh my God!” Kiba explained as he opened the first drawer of Fugaku’s desk and held up a family picture. “That’s him. That’s Fugaku, but like two decades youngers or something.”

Naruto leaned over the desk to look at the picture. The man looked as grumpy as he did today. However, he seemed a different sort of grumpy. Less the world-is-dark-and-nothing-matters kind of grumpy and more like Í-don’t-want-to-be-in-this-picture kind of grumpy. What stood out more in the picture was the women standing next to him. She was simply beautiful. She had her hands on her child’s shoulders, the kid looked no older than seven. In front of Fugaku stood another child. A boy no older twelve. Both children resembled their mother.

“That must be his family,” Naruto noted. “He probably put that away for a reason.”

Kiba put the picture away and got up from his boss’s chair.

“Didn’t she die or something…His wife?” Kiba asked.

“No, I think one of his children got really sick and died young. After that his wife divorced him and I don’t know what happened to the other kid,” Naruto said. “They are just some rumours. I don’t know if they are true or not.”

“Probably something bad happened. Why else would he hide a family picture instead of displaying it.”

“Perhaps he got tired of perverts, like you, calling his wife hot.” Naruto pushed his elbow in Kiba’s side.

“I wouldn’t…I’ll ask if his daughter is ofage now.” Kiba teased, getting another hit from Naruto’s elbow. This time on his shoulder.

“I thought that was a boy,” Naruto commented.

“No way, that was definitely a girl.”

“I don’t think so,” Naruto said, “Maybe you’re bisexual too.”

“I doubt it, I’m more a boob kind of man,” Kiba stated.

“Yeah, I’m more an ass kind of guy” Naruto said. 

“Hence why you should bang the yoga instructor.” Kiba smirked.

“You know what…Yeah. I am going to ask her out before I become a bitter divorcee like captain. Believe me, I wouldn’t want to end up like that.”

The door of the office shut and Naruto and Kiba swallowed loudly when they saw Fugaku approach his desk and sit down. He looked even moodier than before, for obvious reasons. He must have overheard them talk, and he was not pleased.

Friday night had finally arrived and Naruto was glad he got off work. He was afraid his boss was going to make him stay all night after overhearing Naruto’s harsh comment. But now that he was on a date with the women he met on the dating site. He wished Fugaku had made him work all night. The reality was how pretty this women might be. She was also incredibly annoying. There was hardly any talking to her, especially since everything she keeps saying makes Naruto want to leave faster. He ended up rushing to the bar for the third time in a short period of time. His drink orders were getting strong and stronger. When he approached the bar for a fourth time to get another drink. A man sitting on a stool next to him was chuckling, causing Naruto to turn his head to him.

“What?” He asked confused.

“You,” the man said, taking a sip from his drink before putting it back down on a napkin.

“Am I amusing to you?” Naruto asked, leaning his elbows on the bar table.

“Yes, and so is your date. Where did you meet? Online?” The guy turned his head to Naruto. He was very good looking, gorgeous even. He had black half long hair, extenuating his beautiful face with his sharp jawline, cute straight nose and almond shape dark eyes. He had a slender posture that was very notable in his black shirt and red tie. His jacket was laid down on the stool next to him together with what appeared to be mask. Obviously the guy had some place fancier to be and yet he was sitting on a bar stool, sipping whiskey.

“Sort of…” Naruto muttered looking over his shoulder at the women that was fixing her lipstick in a pocket mirror. “What’s it to you?”

“Nothing. I just overheard her talk, that’s all.” The guy took another sip of his drink before saying, “I was particularly amused by her flat-earth theory and the anti-vaccination movement she started on Pinterest.”

“Yeah, she is pretty terrible,” Naruto sighed before lowering his head and taking a deep breath.

“The extend you go to, to get laid…I admire you,” the man looked over to the bar tender and asked for two more drinks. He shoved the second one to Naruto, saying he would be needing a lot more liquor if he was going to pull through.

“Thanks, Uhm…I never got your name,” Naruto said.

“Sasuke,” the man said, shaking Naruto’s hand.

“Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Pleasure.”

“So, I know why I am here, but why are you? It seems you got a much fancier place to be.”

“Masquerade party thrown by my employer. No, thank you. Too many people, too much small talk, the open bar could not keep me there for another minute.”

“Funny, here you are talking to me.”

“Because you’re not Karen from human resources showing me a picture of her four kids for the seventh time and neither are you Bob, a sixty year old man, stuck in a sexless heterosexual marriage and is trying to get in my pants.”

“Fair enough. I am just Naruto, a thirty year ~~s~~ old divorcee, who is here with his online date because his friend convinced him to get laid before he turns into a bitter man like his boss.”

“She seems to be throwing herself at you all night. Why are you holding back, Naruto the thirty year old divorcee who is here with his online date because his friend convinced him to get laid before he turns into a bitter man like his boss?”

Naruto chuckled at this.

“Well Sasuke…” The name rolled over his tongue like honey. Naruto couldn’t help but to smile, but the smile disappeared quickly as he thought of his situation. “I don’t know what I am doing….” he admitted. “I don’t know what I want or what I am looking for…”

“Hmf,” Sasuke shook his head as he finished his drink. “Don’t we all?”

Naruto could feel Sasuke’s hand hold his and give it a small supportive squeeze. Naruto looked up at the men who gave him a little smile.

“Ditch her,” he whispered. Naruto could feel his heart pump faster, excitement rushing through his veins as he could see the handsome man lean towards him and whisper in his ear, “come home with me. I’ll make sure you won’t end up a bitter man like your boss.”

Naruto turned his head back to the booth he sat in with the women before turning back to Sasuke.

“I don’t think that’s the right thing to do-“

“Fuck doing the right thing. What has doing to the right thing got you?”

Naruto thought about this. So far doing the right thing has not gotten him nowhere. But he knew he would feel extremely bad for just ditching his date. How tempting the offer was… He couldn’t take it.

“I’m sorry…” Naruto said seeing Sasuke give him a small nod. He was either thinking Naruto made the wrong choice or that Naruto was a pathetic loser. He let go of his hand before nodding.

“Have good night then, Naruto.”

“Enjoy your drink, Sasuke.”

Naruto headed back to the booth. As he sat back down with his refreshed drink he apologised for how long it took, causing the women in front of him to make a comment about how she almost thought he was a faggot for talking to that _Nelly_ at the bar. Naruto stared at her with blank eyes. It was as if he could see his body transcend and watch his shell of a body from below before descending back to it.

Apparently doing the right thing really did not get you anywhere. Not if the universe is evil and karma is a bitch. Naruto quickly eyed the bar again where he could see Sasuke get up from the stool and grabbing his things before heading for the door.

“Wait up!” Naruto shouted through the bar before jumping up and rushing towards Sasuke. He wrapped an arm around him, walking with him outside.

“Fuck whatever I said about doing the right thing,” he said as he walked outside with Sasuke.

“What happened?” Sasuke turned his head around to catch a glimpse of the bar.

“I can’t believe I was going to give up going home with a gorgeous man for some homophobic yoga instructor that thinks the world is flat! Believe it, I’m done being the a good guy. Karma isn’t paying me back what it owes me!”

“Karma brought you to me. Don’t worry, you’ll be paid back,” Sasuke pointed at the apartment block down the street. “I live nearby.”

“I’ll have to admit. I never…Really…”

“Had sex with a guy?” Sasuke asked as he opened the door to the apartment complex and headed to the elevator. He seemed surprised by his conclusion.

“No, no…I knew I was bisexual since I was like thirteen. I just never…Had a one night stand. No strings attached?” Naruto felt the temperature rise as he looked at Sasuke that was standing right in front of the elevator opening. His face turned to Naruto as he was frowning slightly.

“Oh, did you think I meant we were…Oh..”

Naruto’s face turned red, but he quickly caught Sasuke’s lie when he grinned. The elevator door opened and Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar before pulling him inside the elevator, kissing him deeply. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist pushing him against the mirror in the elevator. His hands lowered to the man’s ass, squeezing it firmly. Sasuke broke the kiss, looking Naruto in the eye before pulling on his tie, guiding him to his neck which Naruto kissed eagerly. Sasuke moved his hand to the buttons of the elevator, pressing the top floor as a soft moan escaped his lips as he felt Naruto bite softly down on his flesh.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Naruto whispered, biting down the lobe of Sasuke’s ear. His hands lifting Sasuke up as he wrapped his legs around Naruto and looked right in the man’s lust filled eyes, his hands loosening the his tie before demanding Naruto to take his clothes off.

Naruto put Sasuke down, turning him around and pushing him back again the window, kissing down his neck as his hands moved to Sasuke’s torso, impatiently trying to unbutton his shirt and ripping it open in the end, causing some of the buttons to fall on the floor. Sasuke’s hand drifted off to Naruto’s crotch, cupping his erection and looking at Naruto through the mirror, looking very pleased.

The elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened, Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him, indicating for him to follow as they jogged down the hall.

“Good evening Mrs. Chiyo,” Sasuke said passing an old lady walking outside of her apartment. Naruto gave the women a small wave before following Sasuke inside his apartment. Sasuke quickly opened the door and let them in before slamming it shut behind him.

“She looked surprised,” Naruto noted thinking of the old lady down the hall.

“Screw her, her cat keeps knocking my plants from the balcony,” Sasuke said, kicking his shoes off before pushing Naruto further inside.

“Nice place you got here. You got a roommate?” Naruto asked before feeling Sasuke hit the back of his knee and causing him to fall down on the couch. He sat up, watching Sasuke take his tie fully off, putting one leg up the couch.

“No, I live alone.” He stared down at Naruto who was breathing a little heavily. “Hands.”

Naruto put his hands up and quite skilfully Sasuke bound them together tightly, but not too tight that would make things uncomfortable. He looked at Naruto asking him if he was comfortable and Naruto nodded.

“Tell me if you get uncomfortable,” Sasuke whispered in his ears as he sat down on Naruto’s lap, kissing him on the lips before biting gently down on Naruto’s bottom lip.

“I want to touch you, Sasuke-” Sasuke pushed his index finger against Naruto’s lip, telling him to shut up.

“Be a good boy and I shall reward you. Be a bad boy, I will punish you,” Sasuke whispered. Naruto bit down his lip and nodded.

“Good boy,” Saske said patting Naruto’s scarred cheek. Naruto felt so excited, a feeling he hadn’t felt in a while now. This trumped his expectation for this night completely. Sasuke took his shirt completely off before unbuttoning his pants and teasingly taking the rest of his clothes off. Naruto was eyeing every piece of skin that was revealed and he was surprised that under what he had assumed was a goody-two-shoe looking guy was actually quite the punk. He had a big tattoo on his left thigh of a snake and his nipples were both pierced, but the thing that made a shot of excitement go through Naruto’s body was when he looked at Sasuke’s erect penis and the clear presence of Jacob’s ladder and a prince albert. His jaw slightly dropped at the sight. He had no idea he could get so excited about something like that.

“Like what you see?” he asked teasingly as he grabbed Naruto’s face with one hand and lifted his chin up so he would look into Sasuke’s eyes.

“Yeah…” Naruto said.

“Good.” He let go of Naruto’s face and let his hand run through Naruto’s hair. The Uzumaki had grown it out since his divorce and parted it to the side. He felt Sasuke’s grip tighten around his blond locks as he lifted his leg back on the couch. His erect cock right in front of Naruto’s face.

“Suck it,” he demanded.

Naruto didn’t let Sasuke repeat himself and did as he was told. He opened his mouth and took in the tip, letting his tongue slide over the piercing before taking in more in his mouth. He felt Sasuke control his head by holding the back and shoving more of himself in Naruto’s mouth. The piercings felts odd in Naruto’s mouth, but at the same time it felt new and exciting.

“Good boy,” Sasuke said, his grip around Naruto’s hair loosened and he finally let go as Naruto did a good job on his own. Sasuke combed Naruto’s hair out of his face with his finger. Moaning softly as he enjoyed the warmth of Naruto’s mouth around his erection. He got a bit rougher, his moan got louder.

His hand started pulling Naruto’s hair again and in a strange way Naruto actually enjoyed it. It made him feel quite adventures and naughty.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto’s mouth when he was closing in on his orgasm, causing Naruto to look surprised. Sasuke leaned in, wiped the saliva from Naruto’s chin.

“Stay here,” he said before kissing Naruto quickly on the mouth. Naruto was starting to crave more and did not want the kiss to end. As Sasuke pulled away from him he almost tried to reach back to him if Sasuke didn’t stop him and repeated his words.

“Good boys get rewarded. Bad ones get punished.”

He disappeared from the living room, leaving Naruto on the couch. Sasuke returned in a few minutes. A bottle of lube in one hand while holding a condom in the other. He put them both down on the coffee table before pulling Naruto’s pants and briefs off and throwing it somewhere behind him.

“I got to say, you do have a good dick,” Sasuke said, sitting on his knees next to Naruto on the couch, eyeing Naruto’s cock before letting his hand slowly move over it. Naruto let out a soft moan, he had no idea how much he had been craving to be touched down there until now. Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

“You’re not going to say anything back?” Sasuke asked, his hand stopped moving his grip slightly tightening. “Not very well humble of you.”

Naruto scoffed, looking at Sasuke

“Maybe I don’t want to be humble,” Naruto whispered, as the grip around his cock tightened.

“I see, you’re turning into a little brat,” Sasuke whispered. Naruto gasped as he suddenly felt Sasuke’s right hand wraparound his throat. A rush of excitement went through Naruto, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was curious what was going to happen if he disobeyed Sasuke and on the other hand, his cock was so eager for touches, he didn’t want to be left out cold.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered causing Sasuke to let go of Naruto’s neck and his grip around his cock loosened.

“Better…But that doesn’t go without punishment.” Sasuke got up from the couch and Naruto’s eyes widened wondering what was happening.

“Against the table,” Sasuke indicated to the coffee table. Naruto swallowed and did as he was told. He got up from the couch and got on his knees before leaning his torso on coffee table. His bounded hands spread in front of him.

“Good, I’ll be gentle…” He could hear Sasuke whisper in his ear before feeling something soft, yet firm hit his buttocks. He let out a small yelp and quickly turned his head around to see Sasuke hold a belt, he repeated his movement a few more times before telling Naruto to turn around. He did as he was told and it seemed this pleased Sasuke. He leaned down and kissed Naruto’s neck.

“Don’t disobey me, Naruto. I don’t like hurting you,” he whispered in Naruto’s ears as his hand was stroking Naruto’s cock.

“Bullshit,” Naruto spoke up. Sasuke sat up, looking Naruto in his blue eyes.

“What can I say…” Sasuke didn’t break eye contact as he unbuttoned Naruto’s shirt slowly. “I love discipling you.” He placed a kiss under Naruto’s collarbone before making his way down the men’s chest. He moved down to his left nipple, giving it a teasing lick causing Naruto to throw his head back and moaned softly. But he then suddenly felt pain rush through his chest when Sasuke bit down roughly on it. Naruto yelped looking back at Sasuke who smirked.

“Yeah…Love it,” he said. “Get on the table.”

As Naruto’s back hit the wooden table he could feel Sasuke’s hand moved around his cock again, jerking him off in a deadly slow pace that only allowed for the little pleasure that made Naruto want to beg for more.

“Spread your legs.”

Sasuke grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers before slipping one finger inside Naruto while his other hand was still moving over the other man’s cock. Naruto let out a gasp causing Sasuke to smirk. He moved in closer and let his tongue run over Naruto’s entire length before taking the tip in his mouth, sucking on it while he inserted another finger inside Naruto and not much later, another.

“Fuck, Sasuke!” Naruto moaned, allowing the pleasure to shoot through his body. He felt that every added touch from the other men pushed him more towards the edge. He can’t remember the last time he had enjoyed sex this much, perhaps this was the most enjoyable time he had. He felt Sasuke pull out his fingers and stop sucking his dick, causing Naruto to protest.

“What was that?” He could hear Sasuke challenge him to complain. Naruto shook his head, keeping his lips shut.

“I thought so.” Sasuke moved closer again slowly pushing his lubricated cock inside of Naruto.

Naruto threw his head back. It had been a while since he was penetrated and despite the lube it took some getting used it.

“Fuck, you’re still tight.” Sasuke pushed his cock fully inside Naruto. “You good?”

“Yeah, it’s been a while. But it’s good,” Naruto admitted, feeling Sasuke pull slightly out before pushing back in. The piercing on his cock felt like a more extreme version of a ribbed condom. His one hand was wrapped around Naruto’s hip while his other was jerking Naruto off. His movements got more rougher as Naruto was getting adjusted to Sasuke’s cock.

Naruto’s moans were loud and filling the empty apartment, but Sasuke didn’t tell him to shut up. It seemed he quite enjoyed Naruto being loud. The way Naruto moaned his name excited him even more. He flipped Naruto over to his stomach before re-entering him and slapping his ass roughly.

“Fuck…Sasukeh~” Naruto moaned feeling his climax coming as Sasuke’s dick hit his prostrate hard while his hand was wrapped around his cock.

“You can cum, don’t hold back,” Sasuke said.

Naruto took his word to heart as not much later he climaxed loudly, causing Sasuke to chuckle.

“The walls are thick, but I think the neighbours still heard you.” He pulled out of Naruto.

Naruto turned around, his legs feeling like jelly as his back leaned against the coffee table and he looked over at Sasuke who took his condom off before untying Naruto’s hands.

“Fuck, you’re good…” Naruto panted, looking down at Sasuke’s erection.

“I know.” Sasuke got up and sat down on the couch. He indicated for Naruto to come towards him. Naruto crawled over to the couch and laid his head on Sasuke’s lap for a second, feeling Sasuke stroke his hair.

“You’re not so humble yourself.”

“I don’t need to be,” Sasuke grabbed a fist full of Naruto’s hair, pulling his head off his lap. He looked at Naruto before indicating to his cock.

Naruto didn’t need any words as he let his hand slide over Sasuke’s cock before leaning in to take him in his mouth again. He used his other hand to massage Sasuke’s balls.

He could hear Sasuke moan, a significant amount of decibels lower than Naruto had, but still very much enjoying himself. His hand stroked Naruto’s hair gently at first, but he pulled on Naruto’s hair again when he was closing in on his climax. He pulled Naruto’s head away as he came. His cum covering his stomach. He was panting slightly, before looking down at Naruto.

“Can you hand me a tissue?” he asked, Naruto turned to the tissue box that ended somewhere on the rug after they had moved their activity to the coffee table. He grabbed the box and handed it to Sasuke who clean the cum off his stomach.

“Come here,” Sasuke said as he leaned over to Naruto, unbinding his hands and leaving the tie on the floor.

Naruto got up from the ground and sat down next to Sasuke, kissing him again before leaning his head on the other men’s shoulder.

“That was good…Almost sad that it ended,” Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

“What, you want to cuddle?” Sasuke said mockingly, pushing Naruto’s arms away from him before turning to Naruto.

“I mean…Yeah, I kinda do.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto to see if the man was joking or not, but he seemed sincere.

“Sure,” Sasuke sighed allowing Naruto to wrap his arms around Sasuke’s waist and resting his head on his stomach.

“I remember why I didn’t do these one night only things a lot…I might be clingy.”

“Might be?” Sasuke mocked him slightly, but allowed his hand to stroke Naruto’s hair. “A woman literally threw herself at you and you wanted to go on a date first. Then I asked you if you were willing to come home with me, and you refused because you came to the bar with somebody else. Then we proceed to fuck and you want to cuddle…”

“I see, so that’s a bad thing?”

“I admire your vulnerability” Sasuke said. “I think it is sort of brave.”

“You can’t be vulnerable in front of anyone?” Naruto asked, looking up to meet Sasuke’s eyes.

“No…”

“Why is that?” Naruto asked.

“I was raised that way,” Sasuke sighed.

“How come?”

“My dad’s a strict man. He taught me how to fight, how to shoot and how to drink a scotch. He kept saying that real men don’t cry and stuff like that…I guess it stuck with me.”

“Sounds like you and your dad had a good bond,” Naruto said sarcastically.

“I haven’t spoke to the man in years.” Sasuke took a deep breath before looking at the clock.

“Wanna go again?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Sure.”


	2. Defence Attorney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this courtroom scene of that one episode of Brooklyn Nine-nine. So take the scene with a grain of salt since I am not a lawyer and it all based on what I have seen on TV. Special thanks to heartsns for editing this chapter.

Naruto quickly walked in the courtroom and sat down on the first visitor’s bench where he saw Kakashi and Kiba were already seated. 

“Sorry, I’m late…” Naruto sat down next to his friend, fixing his orange tie and running his hand through his hair. 

“You look particularly happy today,” Kiba grinned. “Did this have anything to do with the yoga instructor?” 

“No, that was terrible. Believe me when I say that she is the personification of trash.” 

“Then why do you look so happy?” Kakashi asked, “and why were you unreachable this entire weekend?” 

Naruto had a grin on his face causing Kiba and Kakashi to share and look before turning their heads back to Naruto, knowing exactly what the answer was going to be.

“You had sex,” they both stated together. Naruto nodded eagerly.

“I met this gorgeous man and we went at it, all weekend long.” 

Kiba gave his good friend a high five. The sound echoed through the courtroom catching the attention of a few people that turned their heads to the two detectives that awkwardly looked away. 

“The entire weekend?” Kiba whispered, after the gazes everted.

“Hell yeah, it was amazing. I can’t remember the last time I had such amazing sex. It was supposed to be this one night only kind of thing, but we kept going at it the entire weekend. We would literally fall asleep, wake up three hours later and just do it again. My legs still feel wobblily.” 

“The entire weekend long?” Kiba looked amazed and gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder. “Nice going!” 

“I salute you, Naruto,” Kakashi said before pointing at the district attorney, Shikamaru Nara, who walked towards them. It caught the other two detectives attention and they turned to look at the attorney.

“Hey guys,” Shikamaru spoke, his hair was tied in a high pony tail and he had the same tired expression on his face as he always has.

“Ah hello district attorney Nara,” Naruto said politely. “I got laid this weekend.” 

“Good for you,” Shikamaru said, he couldn’t be less interested at the news, “We have a little delay. Kabuto, the defence attorney, isn’t going to be here.” 

“Is he sore from high-fiving criminals he’s gotten out of jail?” Naruto asked displeased. He, much like his co-workers, had a severe hatred for defence attorneys. He couldn’t comprehend how somebody would defend a criminal that was clearly guilty of all charges. It went against his moral compass.

“Yeah, did he get a murderer off who then murdered him to celebrate?” Kiba added and high fived Naruto, softly this time.  
The district attorney did not look impressed at their jokes. He whispered about the situation being a drag before mentioning the former attorney had broken his leg and he’s being replaced. 

“Replaced? By whom?” Naruto frowned at the news. His gut told him something was wrong, but he couldn’t place the feeling. He only knew it was bad.

“Sasuke Uchiha,” Shikamaru said and he looked over at the door where said defence attorney just walked through. Naruto’s eyes widened as he recognised the man immediately. He was wearing a black suite with a red tie. That very same tie he had used to bind Naruto’s hands. He was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other, looking intensely at the screen. 

“Uchiha…” Shikamaru said the name bitterly. 

Sasuke didn’t look up from his phone when he walked past the men. Naruto could smell his expensive cologne when the Uchiha had walked past him. It smelled so good and it brought back so many memories.

“What sup, Narco,” Sasuke sounded disinterested. He didn’t give the defence attorney another look as he headed towards the defendant’s table and to his client.

“You know it is Nara!” 

“Yeah whatever Kyle…” 

“It’s Shikamaru, ugh…” He rolled his eyes and grunted when he took a seat at a plaintiff’s table. 

Naruto felt the panic rise and he turned to his co-workers. 

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Naruto tried to cover his face with his hand. 

“It’s him! It is fucking him!” 

“What?” Kiba looked over at Sasuke before looking at Naruto. “You slept with a defence attorney? Those son of bitches are evil! You had sex with the enemy!”

“He’s kinda hot though…” Kakashi said. “Kudos.” 

“How could you have been with him for an entire weekend and not know what he did for a living?!” Kiba hissed.

“We didn’t talk about work we were just…Busy with other things.” Naruto scratched his cheeks. 

“We talked about our childhoods briefly.” He recalled. 

Now that he thought about it, he was rather ashamed how he did not find out sooner. Now that flashes of the weekend past him, there were so many clues around the apartment. From the law books on the bookshelves to the graduation picture on display and not to mention there was even a pile of business cards on his dresser. The memories all flashed by in an instant and it felt like a brick had hit him on the head. 

“He’s looking at you,” Kiba stated causing Naruto’s heart to pump faster. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Sasuke lean on the back two legs of his chair, giving Naruto a small nod of acknowledgement before indicating with his middle and index finger that Naruto had to come to him. Even outside the bedroom he had a holier than though attitude. The gesture brought back some naughty memories, causing Naruto’s cheeks to flush red. 

“I should go to him…” Naruto stated as he did what he thought was the mature thing to do.

“Is he trying to make it sound like he had any say in this?” Kakashi muttered to Kiba. They both had seen Sasuke gesture towards Naruto. “You’re his bitch.” 

“I heard that, you piece of old shit!” Naruto hissed at Kakashi who looked amused at the situation.

Naruto approached Sasuke who got up from his chair and took a step to the wooden railing, separating the benches for the public with the defender’s table. 

“You never told me you were cop,” Sasuke spoke softly, keeping their conversation private and only amongst them. 

“You never told me you were a defence attorney,” Naruto said, letting out more disgust for the job than he wanted to let on to.  
Sasuke seemed to catch on to this. He folded his arms and looked unimpressed at the detective as he stated: “If you were a better cop, I’m sure you could’ve figured that out. I have not tried to particularly hide my profession for you.” 

“Pff…” 

Sasuke was right, Naruto should have guessed sooner but he was too intoxicated by the sight of Sasuke naked that the mere memory of it made Naruto’s heart jump. It embarrassed him how infatuated he was with the man.

“Look at me I’m a lawyer. I am good in word-use-attiude…” 

Sasuke frowned deepened by the word while Naruto was feeling cornered by the man. 

“It’s a word!!” Naruto hissed feeling super defended.

“It is not.” Sasuke stated, “Do I really have to deal with…” He looked Naruto up and down, “this….” 

“You don’t have to! This is a clear conflict of interest. I’m just going to tell the judge and he will have you kicked off the case-” Naruto’s voice became louder as he spoke, making the conversation less private than he had intended.

“Hold on,” Sasuke put his finger up to indicate for Naruto to stop talking, “There is no conflict of interest, because I am not interested in you.” 

“Oh really!” 

“Yes, now sit down and keep quiet,” Sasuke voice was low and threatening.

“Excuse you, we are not in your apartment and I do not have to take your orders. Was it fun at the time? Yes. Was it kinda hot? Super. But this the real world now and no longer some kinky play!”

A few people turned their heads to the two men causing Sasuke to look more pissed than before. The man was clearly not only loud in the bedroom, but in general.

“Naruto,” Sasuke had gritted his teeth, “we’re about to begin. Sit down!” 

“Oh…” Naruto looked around him, feeling the room getting warmer.

“I’m just going to sit down…Right…Over there…” He pointed at Kiba and Kakashi. Sasuke shook his head before turning to the defendant’s table. 

“What is going on?” Shikamaru asked as he turned his chair from the plaintiff’s table to look at the three detectives. 

“Uhm, I might have had colitis with the defence attorney.” 

“Colitis?” Shikamaru frowned and looked at Kakashi to get some sort of translation for Naruto’s words.

“Coitus,” Kakashi explained. 

“That’s a clear conflict of interest. We have to tell the judge, Shikamaru said a little relieved as he got up. 

“He said it wasn’t because he is …And I quote…Only in to me sexually,” Naruto scratched the back of his head. 

“I don’t care what lie he fed you. As long as the judge is going to recuse him from the case,” Shikamaru stated.

“You seem tense. You’re never tense,” Kakashi noted. 

“Because we’re not dealing with some defence attorney we’re dealing with Sasuke motherfucking Uchiha. This asshole would be on O.J’s dream team of attorneys.” 

“He’s that good?” Kakashi looked over to the defendant’s table. 

“We have solid evidence, there is nothing he can do except…Jeez…Plead for a lighter sentence?” Naruto said looking over at Kiba who nodded. 

“Thrust me, you do not want him defending your thief,” Shikamaru turned his chair and stood up when the judge was being announced. Shikamaru pleaded quickly for the dismissal of Sasuke from the case, but Sasuke wasn’t having any of it.

“Your honour, he only wants me off the case because he know he is going to lose. And there is no base for dismissal for simply being scared,” Sasuke stated as he got up from his chair and looked over at Shikamaru who remained seated, looking annoyed. 

“I am not scared of you-“ 

“You should be, I’ve always had the upper hand in every mock trail we had in law-school.” 

“This isn’t a mock trail.” 

“No, but if I have learned something over the years is that people don’t change, Sara.”

“Do I look like Sara to you?!” Shikamaru got up from his chair now, looking pissed.

“No you look like a sore loser. Just like you were in law-school.” Sasuke looked back at the judge, “He was number two back then and he will always be a number two.” 

Kiba leaned towards Naruto before whispering,” Is he referring to a ranking list or like going number two, like…Taking a shit?”  
“I believe this is called world play,” Kakashi clarified. 

“You want to talk about people not changing?” Shikamaru said, “You slept your way to better grades then and you’re sleeping your way through this case.” 

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru before his glare was focussed on Naruto. 

“What is he talking about, Mr. Uchiha?” Judge Senju asked, pushing her blond hair back, while clicking her red long nails against the wooden surface of the judge’s bench. 

“Those were nothing but rumours spread by a jealous idiot who couldn’t cut it!” Sasuke snapped back.

“So you sleeping with detective Uzumaki is just a rumour too?” Shikamaru said, “and the pictures and videos of the event are fabricated too then?” 

Sasuke’s eyes widened and he angrily looked over at Naruto who looked surprised. He leaned in over the railing and whispered, “dude, I don’t have any videos or pictures.” 

“Shut up Naruto,” Shikamaru said, hearing the gavel of the judge hit hard before she stated that they were going to discuss the matter in her chamber, she stood up and pointed at Naruto. 

“I want you there too, Mr Uzumaki,” she said. Naruto loosened his tie and pulled on his collar. The room felt incredibly hot. Not sure if it was from the tension or the eyes of doom Sasuke had given him earlier. 

“Don’t talk to him,” Shikamaru told Naruto as he walked ahead of him. 

“Pictures, videos? Really?” Sasuke hissed as he walked next Naruto. 

“I’m not supposed to talk to you…” 

“Shut up, what are you some pervert?” 

“Hey, you picked me up in the bar, believe it!” Naruto shot back.  
“Enough, all three of you.” Judge Senju sat down in her office chair. She looked at Shikamaru and Sasuke that were both seated in front of her. Shikamaru was leaning forward, his legs spread in the chair as he leaned his elbows on them. Sasuke was sitting straight, arms folded and legs crossed. They were truly two different people. She looked at Naruto, who was standing on Shikamaru’s side. 

“Mr Uchiha do you have any affiliation with detective Uzumaki?” The judge asked as she leaned back in her chair. Sasuke glared at Naruto before looking at Shikamaru. It seemed he was contemplating telling the truth and his answers was purely based on the alleged evidence Shikamaru claimed to have. When he looked back at the judge after a deafening silence he admitted. 

“We had coitus…” 

“Hell yeah we did,” the words rolled out of Naruto’s mouth before he could even try to stop them.

The judge looked disapproving over at him, before taking a deep breath. 

“I must say, a defence attorney and a cop sleeping together? I have never heard that before.” 

“At the time I didn’t know he was defence attorney. I should’ve guessed however, based on his ability to lie all over me.” Naruto chuckled at his joke causing Sasuke to shake his head and cover his eyes with his hand, not believing this was happening to him.  
Shikamaru turned to Naruto and told him to keep the jokes to himself while Judge Senju turned to Sasuke and asked him, “Really? Him?” 

Sasuke shrugged. 

“In all seriousness, your honour, I think Mr Uchiha should recuse himself from the trail,” Naruto said. 

“Why?” Sasuke turned his head to Naruto, “Are you afraid I am going to tell everybody in court that you like to be the little spoon?”

“Everybody likes to be the little spoon. It makes you feel safe, believe me!” Naruto turned to Shikamaru. “Back me up here, Nara!” 

“Yes, team little spoon all the way,” Shikamaru said with a victorious look on his face. He seemed to get what he wanted. 

“I am not recusing myself from this case. I talked to my client and he is fine with me staying on it.” 

The judge nodded and looked at Shikamaru and Naruto. 

“If the defendant is OK with it, I see no reason why we can’t proceed?” Judge Senju stated, causing Sasuke to smirk and Shikamaru to look annoyed.

“Indeed,” Sasuke got up and looked over at his opponent, “Try weaselling your way out of that one, Hamaru” 

“It’s Shikamaru! God, you’re unbelievable!” The district attorney hissed, getting up. 

“He’s trying to get in your head,” Naruto spoke softly in Shikamaru’s ear as they walked out of the judge’s chambers.

“I don’t know about that,” Sasuke said, overhearing Naruto’s words. He looked over his shoulder and whispered, “but I have been inside you. Pretty easily actually.” He gave the detective a wink before taking a seat at the defendant’s table. 

“God, he can just get to you,” Shikamaru hissed. “I hope your evidence is enough to lock your jerk up, detective.” 

“It is pretty solid evidence. I’ve an impeachable eyewitness who saw everything,” Naruto said, trying to get the image of Sasuke winking at him from his head. Somehow that made him feel a little excited.

The trail started and Naruto was surprised how nervous Sasuke actually got him and how hard he managed to drag the plaintiff down. Shikamaru was a genius to Naruto and was a pretty well established district attorney and yet compared to Sasuke…he seemed like some joke.

Sasuke picked up some papers as he was questioning the witness on the stand. 

“So, you’re sure this is the man you saw leaving the store during the robbery?” he asked. 

The witnessed confirmed, causing Naruto to put his thumb up at Shikamaru who gave him a small smile of approval. 

“Mr Sarutobi. It says here you have a 2006 conviction for perjury, is that correct?” Sasuke asked as he walked towards the witness stand. 

Kiba and Kakashi looked over at Naruto who calmed them down and said he knew about that and so did Shikamaru. 

“Yes, it is,” The old man said towards the microphone. 

“Hiruzen Sarutobi, is that actually your name, or is it Danzo Shimura?” Sasuke turned to the jury before eyeing the benched for the public seeing all three detectives look confused. 

“No...No...What…” Naruto sat on the tip of his seat. 

“As in Danzo Shimura who is facing fraud charges in Otogakure?” Sasuke asked. 

“Uhm…Yes,” The witness stated. 

“So you’re fraud? A lair…What is to say that you aren’t lying again?” 

“Objection, speculation!” Shikamaru said getting up from his seat.

“Withdrawn,” Sasuke said, turning to his old classmate. 

“Shikamaru, you were always so sharp when it came down to it. Nice tie by the way…” 

“Mr Uchiha, I would like to direct you to the witness if you have any more questions,” Judge Senju spoke.

“Just one more, your honour.” Sasuke had a little grin on his face as he turned to the witness and pointed at Shikamaru, “Can you tell me what colour his tie is?” 

“Objection irrelevant!” 

“Is it?” Sasuke asked. “Because I have here a statement from your witness that my client was wearing, and I quote ‘a yellow bandana around his face and mouth with a blue hoody and grey sweat pants. For somebody who has been involved in an accident and damaged his retina which caused colour blindness, that is quite a bold statement.” 

The witness looked surprised and turned red. 

“I’ll allow it,” Judge Senju spoke. Shikamaru turned his head to Naruto who shrugged, he didn’t know that either. 

“Uhm…Yellow?” The witness said uncertain as everybody’s eyes turned to Shikamaru’s tie that was light green. 

“You don’t sound so sure Mr. Whatever you go by these day-“ 

“Objection badgering!” 

“I’m just telling the truth, your honour.”

“Mr. Uchiha, watch it.” Judge Senju spoke. 

“That’s alright, I was done anyway.” Sasuke walked towards the witness bench and grabbed a card which he shoved towards the eye witness. 

“If you need any legal counsel. I must tell you, I am very expensive and booked. So don’t wait too long.” The Uchiha turned around and walked back to his table, mouthing to Shikamaru, “just like old days.” 

The judge called for a ten minutes recess, giving plaintiffs some time to breath. 

“How did he even get that information?” Naruto said, “I ran a background check on this guy.” 

“No you ran a background check on Hiruzen Sarutobi, not this Danzo guy,” Kakashi said, “he has us by the balls, your witness is useless now. Nobody on that jury will believe a word he says.” 

“There is still the glass cutter we found in his apartment that is solid enough,” Naruto whispered to his superior officer before looking over at Sasuke. He was leaning on the back two legs of his chair and looked over at Naruto.

“Hey, Naruto…” He spoke softly. “Guess how fast I can get this guy off?” 

Naruto remained quiet, looking confused. 

“Faster than I got you off last night.” 

“Fucking bastard,” Naruto said feeling his cheeks blush as Kakashi and Kiba both tried to supress their chuckled at the comment. 

“Maturity, my ass. You know he did it!” Naruto said, getting up from his seat. 

“It doesn’t matter if my client did it or not…” 

“That’s what I’ve been saying, it doesn’t matter, bro.” The man with white hair and purple eyes said to Naruto while he had a big smile on his face. 

“Shut up, Suigetsu,” Sasuke said pushing his client’s head down so he was looking at the table. “Look,” Sasuke got up from the chair and walked towards Naruto, leaning over the railing. “It is my job to make you prove he did it. It is the basis of our entire justice system. Did you think innocent until proven guilty was just a made up expression?” 

“No, I never think about expressions,” Naruto muttered, “They are just there…” 

“Listen, without a credible witness, your case is a mess and not even Shikamaru Nara can help you.” 

“Aha! So you do know his name! You were pestering him all along.” Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke who shook his head, ready to head back to his client. 

“Excuse me,” Kakashi said, “Your name is Sasuke Uchiha? Are you related to Fugaku Uchiha?” 

“Tch..” Sasuke scoffed. “You’re a detective, figure it out.”  
Naruto watched Sasuke walk away, his eyes scanning him from top to bottom, hanging on his ass for a second before turning away. 

“He’s such a prick,” Kiba stated. Naruto looked at his friend and his eyes widened as memories flashed by. 

“Oh shit…” he stated. 

“What?” Kiba and Kakashi both turned their heads to Naruto.  
“He’s his son.” 

“What now?” Kiba looked confused. 

“The picture, in Fugaku’s drawer. The one with his children and his wife? That’s him, he is that boy!” 

“You mean that little girl?” 

“I told you it was a boy. Imagine that little boy, but now twenty years old…And hotter.” 

“Shit you’re right, he is Fugaku’s son. But why would the son of a commanding officer become a defence attorney? It is basically against everything Fugaku stands for?” 

“Spite…” Kakashi answered.

After the recess it was Naruto’s turn to testify as the lead detective on the case and he couldn’t believe how pissed he was feeling when he saw Sasuke digging through some papers. How he wished he could just teach the man a lesson. The image of him bent over the table came into Naruto’s head and he felt his heart rush. The idea alone was quite exciting. To spank him hard, maybe even with a belt, hear him yelp as a red imprint was left on his ass.

“Mr. Uzumaki,” Sasuke spoke, he suddenly stood in front of the witness stand, looking at him slightly concerned. 

“Yes?” Naruto said trying to compose himself and not let his mind wonder to anything…dirty. 

“Naruto, if I may-“ 

“You may not,” Naruto said firmly when he interrupted the attorney, this caused Sasuke to look up from his paper and make direct eye contact with the detective. The Uchiha had a small grin on his face as he proceeded. 

“You said you found burglary tools in the apartment of my client.”

“Yes, I found a bag with the burglary tools inside the dumbwaiter of your client’s apartment. It included a glass cutter with shreds of glass we could place back to the crime scene.” 

“And there is no doubt in your mind that my client could have used the glass cutter for anything else, but the robbery?” 

“As I said, we traced the shreds of glass back to the crime scene.”

“I am not familiar with how the police department works. Mr Uzumaki, can you explain to me how you trace glass back to the crime scene? Is there a signature mark?” Sasuke leaned his hand on the witness stand, looking at Naruto who leaned slightly in. 

“We send the shreds to the lab and they analysed it and matched it with the glass found on the crime scene-”

“So you didn’t trace the glass back, it happened to be the same type of glass?” 

“The exact same.”

“Could it be a coincidence?” 

“No.” 

“Really? Because I too looked at the type of glass that was on the crime scene and the one found in the bag. Turns out this is just typical vitrine glass. Found in almost every shop in Konoha City, actually it can be found in every display window. Big too small.” 

“Is there a question?” Naruto asked. 

“Could the glass, found in this bag belong to similar display window which could be falsely matched to the crime scene?” 

“Objection, speculation! Detective Uzumaki is not some glass expert.” 

“Withdrawn,” Sasuke stated, not looking away from Naruto. 

“Mr. Uzumaki, when you got your permit to search my client’s home, where was his house located?” 

“Upper west side.” 

“You as a detective, how could the neighbourhood be described?” 

“Your honour, what does this have to do with the case? I suggest if Mr. Uchiha is looking to switch apartments, he does it in his own time!” 

“I’m getting there, Sheela.” Sasuke taunted the district attorney.  
Shikamaru hissed at this.

“You may continue,” Judge Senju spoke, causing Sasuke to look back at Naruto. 

“I would say it is a tough neighbourhood.” 

“Elaborate.” 

“What do you want me to say?” Naruto frowned, cocking his head.

“Is it rich neighbourhood? Is there a lot of crime? Gangs? Poverty and trouble makers?” 

“Well your thief of a client lives there, so yes. Lots of criminals.” 

“Naha,” Sasuke put his finger up. “Innocent until proven guilty, Mr Uzumaki. It is the foundation of our justice system. Please, refrain from referring to my client as a criminal.” 

“Make me,” Naruto hissed, only causing more amusement on Sasuke’s face. 

“I will spank you with a lawsuit, Mr Uzumaki. Defamation.” 

“Oh, come on!” Naruto turned to the judge, “he said spank!” 

“Yes, which is a synonym for slap. Didn’t they teach you that in the police academy? Sad, maybe you need to be taught another lesson.” 

“Objection!” Naruto shouted, turning back to Sasuke pointing an accusing finger at him. His cheeks were turning red. Sasuke lowered Naruto’s hand and said, “You can’t object, you’re a witness.” 

“You can’t talk like that!” Naruto snapped, getting up from the chair. 

“I can and I will,” Sasuke said.

“Shut up!” 

“Make me, Naruto,” Sasuke whispered with a devious look on his face. 

“Order!” Judge Senju smacked her gavel a couple of times to get everyone’s attention. 

“Mr Uzumaki, please remains seated. Mr Uchiha, is there a question here?” Judge Senju said strictly. 

Naruto took a deep breath and looked over at Shikamaru who had his hands in his hair before eyeing the jury that seemed to be judging him. He knew it from that moment there was not one thing he could say to save his case and lock that robber away. He lowered his head in defeat and at the end of the day, as the entire courtroom had predicted, the jury found the defendant not guilty and a criminal was let loose back onto the street. 

Naruto could see Sasuke walk out of the courtroom, giving the detective a rather victorious look as he disappeared behind the closed door.  
\----------------------------

It was late at night when Sasuke Uchiha was in his office. Most of his co-workers had left and so had his assistant. He was still looking though some piles of paper for a case he was working on. He only got up to go to the break room to fetch himself a bottle of water but when he walked back he could see through the glass wall of his office that somebody was sitting at his desk. He walked towards it, pushing the glass door open and looking annoyed when he saw Naruto Uzumaki. 

“A corner office with a nice view of the city up here,” Naruto said turning the desk chair so he was looking at Sasuke. 

“How did you find me?” Sasuke asked, opening the bottle of water and taking a sip. Showing he did not care for Naruto’s presence.

“I’m a detective, a pretty good one actually. Y’know, when most of the blood is flowing through my brain and not to my-“ 

“I get it,” Sasuke interrupted him. “Do I need to get security and file for a restraining order?” 

“I’m not here to hurt you…Not in that way at least.” Naruto got up from the chair and walked around it.

Sasuke frowned at these words. 

“Tell me, Sasuke. Did you have fun up there? Making me lose my mind?” Naruto gently lifted Sasuke’s chin with his index finger and thumb, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

“I am pretty good at my job,” Sasuke whispered.

“You said you were going to spank me with a lawsuit and then you proceeded to disrespect.” Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke’s hips. His lips only inches away from the Uchiha’s. 

Naruto was getting closer and Sasuke was getting more and more tempted to give in and kiss the man. 

“Yeah…” His voice was barley a whisper as he felt his heart pump faster from excitement. His lips tried to capture Naruto’s, but Naruto pulled slightly away causing Sasuke to give him a questionable look. 

“You got on my nerves back there,” the detective whispered. “And you’ll pay for that.” He let go of Sasuke and swiped his desk clear with one quick motion of his arm. The papers and pens were littering the floor and for a moment Sasuke looked annoyed at the mess. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his hips again, his grip tightened and he lifted Sasuke up, placing him on his desk. Sasuke chuckled, a smirk spread across his face. 

“What are you going to do, big boy?” Sasuke asked, “Throw a tantrum?” 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Naruto indicated for Sasuke to turn around. The Uchiha didn’t look sure as he seemed to be thinking his action through. 

“Are you scared?” Naruto asked. 

“Of course not, I am just wondering if it is worth the trouble or not. There is a reason why I take the lead and that is because I don’t get intimidated quickly. I get bored fast.” 

“You won’t get bored with me,” Naruto reassured him  
.  
“I don’t know about that-“ Sasuke didn’t finish his sentence when he felt Naruto wrap his hand around his throat, squeezing it roughly but not too rough that it became uncomfortable. 

“I believe you do. Now stop being a brat. Turn around, hands on your back and shut up,” he whispered in Sasuke’s ear causing Sasuke to bite down his lip and close his eyes as Naruto’s hot breath caused the hairs on his neck to stand up. 

“Fine…” He mouthed as he looked into Naruto’s blue eyes, aroused. Naruto let go of Sasuke’s neck and the man turned around so his back was turned to Naruto and he could see the man’s reflection on the window. The detective grabbed his handcuffs and tied Sasuke’s hands behind his back, tightening them so they were uncomfortable but not painful. 

Sasuke grunted, looking over his shoulder to watch the detective, but Naruto pulled his hair and forced him to look forward. Sasuke hissed, not expecting the detective to be this rough with him. He grinned though, this was getting exciting. Naruto sat down on Sasuke’s desk, watching the attorney from top to bottom. He shoved the chair closer to the desk, and gently took Sasuke’s tie off. 

“I realized something today in court,” Naruto spoke as he got up, holding that red tie.

“That I’m a better investigator than you?” Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up from the red tie. 

“You were very impressive. Hell, I even started to doubt if I had the right guy.” Naruto put his hands on Sasuke’s thighs, giving them a small squeeze before pulling them open roughly. Sasuke looked up from the sudden movement. 

“I realised I don’t know a lot about you, and I want to learn more about you.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“I thought you were here to fuck, not to talk.” 

“I can’t see why I can’t do both?” Naruto tied the tie around Sasuke’s eyes, using it as a blindfold. 

“Lovely…” He spoke as he allowed his hand to stroke Sasuke’s cheek. He pulled his hand away as Sasuke tried to bite down on his, causing Naruto to chuckle. 

“Cute,” he whispered. “Cornered animals bite. Do I make you nervous?” 

“Fuck no-“ Sasuke gasped feeling Naruto’s hand around his neck again. He didn’t see the movement coming and it caused adrenaline to rush through his veins. Naruto captured his lips, kissing him roughly before moving to his neck, kissing it eagerly. A moan escaped Sasuke’s lips as he threw his head back, his legs wrapped around Naruto’s waist. 

“Tell me your full name,” Naruto whispered in between his kisses. 

“Sasuke…” The lawyer whispered and felt Naruto bite down his neck roughly causing Sasuke to yelp from the sudden pain. 

“Sasuke Uchiha.” He gasped, feeling Naruto’s teeth let go of his skin and lick over the sore spot gently. This caused Sasuke’s heart rate to rise. He was feeling more horny than he had been before. 

“How old are you?” 

“Twenty-eight.”

“When is your birthday?” 

“Twenty third of July.”

“What’s your father’s name?” Naruto asked causing Sasuke’s body to become tense and him to fall quiet. The detective repeated the question again, whispering it in his ear as he bit gently down Sasuke’s ear lobe reminding him of what was waiting. 

“I don’t want to talk about my father. What the fuck is wrong with you-“ Sasuke gritted his teeth when he suddenly felt Naruto grab a handful of his hair and pull it back. It wasn’t that is hurt, if he wasn’t blindfolded he would be looking in Naruto’s eyes and give him a cocky smirk. But he couldn’t look at Naruto, he could not anticipate his movements, he couldn’t prepare for them. It was the element of surprise that caused him to yelp and for him to feel so god damn turned on. 

“I am not asking a third time, baby,” Naruto whispered. 

“Fugaku Uchiha,” Sasuke said, feeling Naruto’s grip soften and he could feel him place a soft kiss on Sasuke’s throat before letting go. 

“That is my commanding officer, did you know this?” Naruto asked. 

“No, I haven’t talked to my father in fifteen years.” Sasuke said as Naruto let go of his hair. He could feel the detective unbutton his shirt. 

“Why?” He asked kissing Naruto’s collarbone. 

“We were too different,” Sasuke said, feeling Naruto open another button, moving down. 

“Why is that?” Naruto asked. 

“We were never on the same line.” He could feel Naruto back off stating he needed more than that. 

“He preferred my brother over me and when he passed away it left a big hole in our family.’ 

Naruto opened another button on Sasuke’s shirt, whispering in the lawyer’s ear to go on.

“My parents could barely be in the same room. My dad was indulged in his work, my mother was a grieving mess. My parents got divorced and I was desperate to stay with my father. I just wanted him to notice me for me…But he neglected to fulfil any parental role in my life and preferred his work over me.” 

“That does sound like the captain,” Naruto muttered as he opened another button of Sasuke’s shirt, revealing his chest. Naruto placed a kiss down his sternum, his hands moving over Sasuke’s soft chest, flicking his nipple that was hard from arousal. He rubbed his hand over it before sliding his tongue over it. 

“Continue…” He encouraged. 

“Why are you so intrigued by my life story, Mr Uzumaki?” Sasuke whispered. He gasped feeling Naruto’s teeth bite on his nipple gently, but it felt like a warning for what was to come if Sasuke disobeyed. 

“Keep going love,” Naruto whispered. 

Sasuke bit down his lip before continuing, “I tried everything to be good. To be his perfect son, but nobody could be compared to Itachi. It took a toll on me. I just wanted to live up to him, but I couldn’t even come close. I was desperate for some approval for somebody to want me for who I was…When that all presented itself on a silver platter by some guy who… I just gave in. My dad found out. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t look at me the same after. He just told me to pack my bags and…Live with my mother…” Sasuke voice cracked slightly and he took a deep breath to recompose himself. 

“And I did,” Sasuke said, feeling a small kiss on his lips from Naruto. 

“That must have been rough,” Naruto admitted. “That deserves a reward,” he stated as he pulled the remaining buttons open from Sasuke’s shirt and unbuckled his belt. He forcefully pulled Sasuke’s pants and briefs down, revealing his erection. Sasuke moaned softly when Naruto wrapped his hand around it and touched it softly. He sat back down on Sasuke’s chair and moved it closer to the desk. 

“Tell me more,” Naruto whispered, his hand slowly and teasingly jerking Sasuke’s off. Sasuke bit down on his lip, eager for more.  
“It was pathetic, that is what it is.” Sasuke seemed to get a bit frustrated about the slow touches. “I didn’t like living with my mother.”

“Why is that?” 

“She turned into a God damn hippy. She re-married to this loser guy. They didn’t even have a proper fucking house, they had this caravan. They would travel around the world with-“ Sasuke moaned and threw his head back when he felt Naruto suck on the tip of his cock.

“Ah come on!” Sasuke said feeling Naruto’s tongue lick his tip gently. 

“Go on, babe. Tell me more.” The detective encouraged him. Sasuke grunted annoyed before continuing.

“I was stuck between my mother who was constantly high with her good for nothing husband who had no boundaries and my father who hated me and wanted nothing to do with me.”  
Sasuke moaned softly feeling Naruto move his mouth over his cock, blowing him teasingly but it felt so god damn good. His hand was slowly massaging his balls. 

“What happened next?” Naruto asked. 

“I got out when I turned eighteen.” Sasuke bit down his bottom lip to supress a moan.

“I cut of all my connections with my parents. That was the end of that.” 

Sasuke yelped feeling Naruto push his torso down on the desk so he was laying down. Sasuke made a protesting sound when Naruto stopped sucking his dick. 

The detective grabbed Sasuke’s leg, lifting it up to his mouth to place a kiss down his inner thigh. Sasuke smiled at the small touch, but he was relieved too soon. Naruto bit down the same spot causing Sasuke to almost kick Naruto in the head out of instinct, but the detective blocked it quickly, grabbing Sasuke’s ankle and telling Sasuke off. He bit Sasuke’s inner thigh again, this time a bit softer.

“You’re lying,” Naruto stated. 

“Come on, just fuck me! We don’t need all this fucking talking!”  
“I enjoy getting to know you,” Naruto said, spreading Sasuke’s leg. “It is not like you’re going anywhere. You seem a bit tied up at the moment.” 

“Fucking funny…” Sasuke sounded sarcastically.

“It will only take longer if you’re going to act bratty love.” Naruto’s hand strolled to Sasuke’s dick. “Fast and rough might be your comfort zone, but I wanna see you raw. I wanna see you for you. Know you for you-“ 

“Did your dick fall off, you asshole! Why do you want to get to know me? Why do you care? Is it because I am your boss’ son? Is it because I beat you in court and this is your sick way of revenge?” 

“You seem like an interesting person. Why is that so hard to believe?” Naruto was grinning when he looked down at Sasuke. The Uchiha looked pissed, but he was hotter when he was angrier.  
“Fine, my dad tried to get in touch with me when I graduated and I told him to fuck off. He tried again in university and I told him to fuck off again. After he fucking threw me out like I was garbage I wanted nothing to do with him!” Sasuke admitted, feeling Naruto spread his legs apart roughly. He reached for the small bottle of lube he had brought along with him. He squirted some of it on his fingers before his finger slipped inside Sasuke, causing the lawyer to bite down his lip, but even he couldn’t supress the desperate moan that came from the back of his throat. Although Naruto was being a major tease, he was glad he got even the smallest of touches from the detective. He didn’t even realise Naruto gave him enough to keep going and kept him desperate enough to do just about anything for more. 

Naruto used one hand to finger Sasuke as the other was jerking him off. He was enjoying the view of the Uchiha turning in a puddle of desperate moans and he smirked seeing how Sasuke was moving his body eagerly around Naruto’s hands. It was something pretty nice having this much control over a person.  
Sasuke moaned Naruto’s name softly, causing a shot of excitement to run through Naruto. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. He grabbed a condom from his back pocket and wrapped his cock quickly.  
“Get over here,” Naruto said demanding, causing Sasuke to sit up. Naruto kissed him roughly on his lips before moving down on his neck. He pulled Sasuke off the desk and he proceeded to sit down on the desk chair, moving Sasuke closer to him and guiding him towards him. 

“Can you ride dick?” Naruto asked teasingly when he pushed his cock against Sasuke’s asshole. 

“It is a bit hard with the blindfold and handcuffs-“ 

“You’ll make do,” Naruto said, guiding Sasuke to lower himself over his cock. Sasuke gasped as Naruto’s dick entered him slowly.  
“Fuck-r..” Sasuke moaned, his chin leaning on Naruto’s shoulder.

“You’re big.” 

“Move,” Naruto demanded his hands on Sasuke’s hips, leading him. Sasuke started of slowly, but as he got more used to his current position and Naruto’s size he become more eager. 

“Why did you become a defence attorney?” Naruto asked in between soft gasps. The detective had always liked anal sex and Sasuke was particularly experienced riding his dick. He had a hard time not giving in and just pushing the man against the window and fucking him senseless. He wanted to enjoy the moment, watch the man, memorise every little thing about him, and have these memories for the rest of his life to think back to. 

Sasuke didn’t answer him and continued his movements, but when Naruto’s grip around his hips tightened, threatening to stop him, he started talking. 

“I just…I just…” 

Naruto slowed their pace causing a protesting sound to come from Sasuke.

“Spite,” The Uchiha said causing Naruto to let Sasuke go on. He wrapped his hand around Sasuke’s cock, jerking him off as he rode his dick. 

“You’re doing great babe,” Naruto whispered in Sasuke ear and he could feel the Uchiha’s body relax more in his. It was like the more Naruto praised him, the more Sasuke opened up to him, the more he tried pleasing him. 

“Yes, baby, keep going,” Naruto moaned in Sasuke’s ear. He could see Sasuke’s cheeks heat up. “Yes, just like that. Amazing. Come on, let me hear your sweet moans,” Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke’s lips eagerly. 

“Yeah, ah, ah okay…” Sasuke moaned in Naruto’s ear, causing the detective to smirk. He looked at Sasuke’s body, from his face to his cock, trying to take it all in. 

“Fuck, Naruto…” Sasuke moved slower, but rougher over Naruto’s cock. His body tensing as he was reaching his orgasm. Naruto bucked his hips up every time Sasuke came down and it didn’t take long for Sasuke to cum, moaning right in Naruto’s ear. Naruto had a big grin on his face. 

“I guess I got you off quicker than you got that criminal off,” Naruto whispered in Sasuke’s ear. The Uchiha did not respond, he was panting, his legs feeling sore from riding Naruto’s cock. He felt Naruto capture his lips in a kiss before pushing him against the desk. He smacked Sasuke’s ass hard before slipping his cock back inside him, fucking him roughly against his desk. He could see Sasuke’s nails dig into his palm. 

“Such a good boy, you are,” Naruto whispered in Sasuke’s ear as he leaned over him. He saw Sasuke bite down on his lip. The detective’s moans became louder as he was reaching his own orgasm. He came hard and his grip around Sasuke’s hips was certainly going to leave some bruises. They were already turning red. Naruto sat down on the desk chair, pulling the condom off and tying a knot in it before throwing it in the small bin next to Sasuke’s desk.

“You still conscious?” Naruto asked as he grabbed the keys for the handcuffs and uncuffed Sasuke. Sasuke quickly took his blindfold off and threw it behind him before turning to Naruto.  
“I can’t feel my fucking legs,’ Sasuke stated. Naruto smiled at him and patted his lap, indicating for Sasuke to come sit. The Uchiha looked hesitant at first, but after grabbing his briefs and quickly pulling them back on he figured, he had no dignity left with this man. He sat on Naruto’s lap, leaning against him. His head resting on the detective’s neck.

“Was that boring to you?” He asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“It was weirdly intense,” Sasuke said absent minded. 

“It was fun, that’s what it was.” Naruto had a grin on his face. “I want to do it again. Not now though. But soon.” 

Sasuke sat up straight looking at Naruto. He allowed his hand to stroke Naruto’s hair.

“Soon? You think you can just come and go for a quick fuck as you please?” Sasuke asked him. 

“I don’t know about you, but we’ve been at it for almost twenty minutes.” Naruto chuckled, “define a quick fuck?” 

“Twenty minutes.” 

“You asshole.” Naruto stated.

“Fair enough, you’re full of surprises, Uzumaki. I like that.”


	3. Text Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to give this story two more chapters after this one. I want to thank Heartsns for editing this chapter.

"What do you mean you lost that case!" Fugaku's voice could be heard all over the precinct, causing a few heads to turn and look at the closed door of his office. They could only imagine how furious and scary the captain must be, but for Naruto, Kakashi and Kiba this wasn't a figment of their imagination; it was the reality of their situation.

Naruto lowered his head, everting eye contact as he just kept his head bowed.

"Our evidence fell short, sir," he said, but Fugaku wasn't having any of it. He slammed his fist down his desk and questioned how his best detective managed to screw up so badly.

"It wasn't my lack of effort, sir!" Naruto looked up at the furious dark brown eyes. Fugaku had the exact same expression on his face as Sasuke has when he was angry at Naruto for allegedly having pictures of their sexual encounter. It was hard not to see the resemblance now that he has met the man.

"That's true, captain." Kakashi spoke up, "the evidence was good, the case was good-"

"Then the jury must have felt like letting a guilty man walk free?!" Fugaku mocked them.

"No…But the defense attorney made a strong case and convinced them to let Hozuki go. Even the witness and the glasscutter wasn't enough. He discredited them all."

Kiba and Naruto nodded, remembering the events of the courtroom too well. It felt like a slap in the face. All Naruto's hard work had been for nothing, the justice system just turned a blind eye to the clear fact that the man was guilty. It was painful, but it was the reality they lived in.

Fugaku took a deep breath before sitting back down.

"Well then, if sergeant Hatake agrees that it wasn't the lack of effort on your behalf, detective Uzumaki, I must have to take his word for it."

Fugaku grabbed his fountain pen, ready to continue his paperwork, dismissing the three detectives with a simple hand gesture.

"No disrespect," Kiba said while looking at Naruto, "but his son is a bitch."

The pen in Fugaku's hand snapped in two and the nip broke against the paper he was signing, leaving a spot of ink over it.

"What did you say…." Fugaku asked as he had gritted his teeth and his jaws clenched so tightly, his face was shaking slightly.

"You're telling me the defense attorney on your case was my son?" His expression started to soften when he whispers: "My son is a defense attorney…" He seemed baffled by this.

It was true that he hadn't spoken to his son for fifteen years now. He seemed to have no idea what had become of him. There was sadness in the captain's eyes and Naruto recalled Sasuke talking about his father's efforts to reconnect to his son. However, his effort was in vain since his son wanted nothing to do with him.

"It is not that bad…" Naruto whispered. "It will just keep us more alert. It is how our justice system works…Innocent until proven guilty, right?"

"That's such bullshit!" Kiba raised his voice, "We all know the guy was guilty, the judge new it, we knew it. Hell, even the attorney knew it. It is not about innocent until proven guilty he just twisted the entire case and turned it in his favour."

"We should have known our witness wasn't who he said he was." Naruto stood by his point.

"You're just making excuses because you're fucking the guy!" Kiba blurred out.

Naruto's eyes gave his friend and co-worker a threatening look before looking back at Fugaku who had a mixed expression on his face.

Naruto wondered if there was ever any moment Fugaku was going to beat him up, it was this moment.

He was holding his breath, watching his boss' facial mosaic of unknown emotions. He wasn't sure if the man was furious, sad or disgusted but he was certainly not pleased.

"You're all dismissed," he spoke softly but sternly.

Naruto couldn't get out of the captain's office faster. He punched Kiba on his shoulder cursing him for speaking without thinking. Kiba quickly apologized, but stood by what he said about the attorney, leaving Naruto at his desk with a lot to think about.

Kiba had made a good point. Sasuke wasn't just asking questions if they had the right guy or not. He had been twisting and turning the fact to benefit his case and cause the criminal to go free, but at the same time…The man was just doing his job. It wasn't any different from Naruto doing his. Was it though?

Naruto sighed deeply sitting back in his chair and watching his computer screen that was showing the surveillance footage of a nearby robbery. He had still so much footage to go through and the three hours he has seen till now didn't give him any leads to go on. He grabbed his phone looking at Sasuke's phone number.

It was pathetic how often his mind wandered to the attorney. He was either thinking about how Sasuke screwed him over in court or in real life. The latter made his heart beat faster and his lower abdomen and crotch feel warmer and slightly tingling. The image of Sasuke's legs spread and his pierced cock standing up proudly. The ribbed sensation they gave when thrusted inside of Naruto. It was enough for Naruto to block his brain out and text the attorney.

He read his text over a few times and each time he read it over, he felt dumber and wondered why his common sense hadn't stopped him.

" **Thinking of you…** "

He read for the sixth time, wondering if there was a way for him to take the text message back. Maybe there was still time that he could delete it.

No, there was none. Sasuke has seen the message. He was texting back…

The more Naruto read his message, the more he found himself sounding like a pathetic teenage girl that was texting her crush.

Naruto felt his mouth go dry and all excitement he felt for a second disappear when he read Sasuke's text.

" **Who dis**?"

It felt like a brick had fallen on his head. He put his phone down on the desk as figured it wasn't worth being humiliated like that just to get a chance of spending the night with the bastard again.

He went over his work, watching about ten more minutes of footage before the response Sasuke had given him drove him crazy enough to pause again and pick his phone up.

" **It's the dick you've been riding, bastard…** " He typed out, he read the message over before wondering if he wasn't being too harsh. There was a big chance Sasuke just didn't have the time to save his number in his phone yet. He must be getting a lot of calls from clients. However, if that was the case wouldn't he have replied in a more professional manner? Could it be he knew it was Naruto and he was just messing with him? Trying to get a rise out of him?

Naruto was about to erase his message, but before he realized it he accidently send the message instead. He wished he could delete it as soon as he had sent it, but he could see Sasuke had already read it. Pretty quickly. Either he was waiting for a replay or he was just very quick.

" **Refresh my memory**."

" **Why do you need a reminded? Did I fuck your brains out last night?** " Naruto replied, seeing Sasuke take a minute to respond.

" **I was a bit tied up last night. So, will you help me remember**?"

Naruto looked at the text message, feeling the excitement re-appear around his crotch.

He cleared his throat and put his phone away before heading to the bathroom. He went inside of one of the stalls and took his phone out. Quickly Naruto unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out through the zipper. It had gotten a little hard and with only a few soft strokes, while recalling the events of the other night, his cock was fully erect. He snapped a view pictures and looked at them so see if they were any good. Feeling a little awkward he wasn't sure if should send any of them. It looked weird…Pretty awkward even.

"Maybe if I just…" Naruto muttered to himself, lowering his pants and briefs, lifting his shirt up so his abs showed. Perhaps if he tried a lower angle and cropped out the background it would look less desperate and maybe a little hotter.

He looked at the resulting pictures, and figured he shouldn't be too picky he sent his best picture to Sasuke, waiting for a response that this time, did not come right away. It took a whole minute before he saw Sasuke replay.

" **That's a cock I definitely remember riding.** "

Naruto read the replay twice, not sure what he was supposed to write now. Did he have to write something sexy? Or funny? Was the conversation over? Just when Naruto was feeling the mood disappear, Sasuke had sent a picture and it couldn't have been a worse time for the data on his phone to slow down.

"Come on...Come on…" Naruto muttered to himself, watching the picture load slowly. It felt like ages for the picture to load, but in reality it took merely seconds.

He could feel his cock twitch, watching the nude Sasuke had send him. He was standing in front of the mirror, completely naked. With his hard pierced cock in full view. His hair was wet and around his neck was a red dog collar with a little golden tag hanging from it. Naruto zoomed in on it seeing the words 'slut' engraved on it. He moved up to look at Sasuke's expression on the picture. He was looking seductively in the mirror while he was pulling the dog collar slightly around his neck.

" **I've a butt plug and dog collar with your name on it.** "

Naruto bit down his lip, watching the picture for a little longer. How he wanted to just leave everything for that moment and go by Sasuke's apartment just to fuck him against that same mirror.

" **I can see the collar, what about that butt plug**?"

Sasuke sent Naruto another picture. It was from the mirror again, but he was on all fours. In the classic doggy style position. He used the mirror again to make a clear picture of his exposed ass. Inside his anus was the visible end of a silver butt plug that had a shiny white crystal in the end.

"Fuck…" Naruto stroked his cock, watching the picture, switching back and forth between the two.

" **Are you enjoying the pictures?** " Sasuke texted him before sending another short text: " **Show me.** "

Naruto swallowed loudly as he turned to his phone's back camera, filming how he stroked his hard cock. He felt a little embarrassed sending it. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto was at work and hiding in a restroom stall. It wasn't what you would call a very sexy location to film.

" **Where are you even?** " Sasuke responded.

**"Work…** "

Naruto was doubtful. Was he such a big pervert he just had to jack one off in his work place?

" **That's fucking hot**." He read Sasuke's text over, he was surprised at the 'hot' aspect.

He felt his heart jump and he almost dropped his phone in the toilet if he hadn't quickly caught it.

Sasuke was calling him….

He was calling him!

Naruto wasn't sure what he was getting at, but he couldn't ignore it. He picked it up and placed the phone against his ear.

" _You must be pretty fucking horny to jack one off at the precinct. You're very naughty, aren't you? You're such a bad boy, Naruto._ "

He could hear Sasuke's voice coming from the speaker. Even over the phone his voice caused the hair on the back of Naruto's neck to stand. He just had so much power over him. Naruto just immediately got turned on and became such obedient little boy that had to follow all orders.

" _Are you alone?_ " Sasuke asked.

"I'm in the restroom."

"Are you thinking of me?"

"Obviously" Naruto whispered, recalling both pictures.

" _Are you jerking yourself off as we speak?_ "

Naruto was hesitant. His hand was wrapped around his cock, but he wasn't physically jerking off at the point. Saying that would probably be a mood killer. He wondered if he should be short and just say yes or no, or if he had to go into more detail.

" _What's taking you so long. Are you fapping or not?_ " Sasuke sounded impatient.

"Uh yeah!" Naruto blurred out.

" _Good, I want you to touch the tip, just the tip, with your thumb_."

"O-okay.." Naruto felt excitement go through his body as he

obeyed Sasuke's command. He let out a soft moan.

" _Close your eyes. Think of me._ "

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking of Sasuke wearing nothing but that dog collar around his neck.

"Fuck Sasuke, you're making me nuts here," Naruto whispered in his phone, getting a small chuckle on the other end.

"I want you, Sasuke. I want you pretty fucking bad now," Naruto pleaded.

" _Baby, we haven't even gotten started_ ," Sasuke stated.

Naruto could just imagine that cocky expression on the man's face. He had gotten pretty familiar with it.

" _I want to suck your big dick, Naruto. I want to suck that very tip your rubbing right now_."

"Yeah…Fuck," Naruto bit down his lip harder," I want you to…I really want you to."

" _You want me to take more of you?_ " Sasuke asked.

Naruto could just imagine him on his knees, his hand on the shaft of Naruto's cock while he was licking the tip teasingly before taking it inside his mouth, letting the back of his tongue slide over the slit. Slowly taking in more inside his mouth until he was making a few gagging noises and proceeded to relax his throat as he tried to take in more until his nose was buried in Naruto's pubes.

"I want you to take it all in."

" _You're pretty eager_ ," Sasuke said. " _Let your hand slide over your cock, slowly_."

Naruto did as he was told, allowing his hand to move slowly up and down his erection.

"Sasuke, please…I really want you," Naruto said. At this point he wasn't sure if he was talking to the Sasuke on the phone or the one in his fantasy deep throating him.

" _Slowly, Naruto. We don't want to disobey me now, do we_?"

Naruto could just see the expression of amusement on the attorney's face. He was holding all the cards and Naruto couldn't even get to switch their dynamics at this point. He wanted to cum so badly but the bare minimum touches were not enough to get him to orgasm. Yet his imagination and Sasuke's dirty talking caused him to get so close with so little physical effort.

"Yeah…Yeah…" Naruto knew if he just moved a little faster, rubbed a little harder. He would orgasm, the temptation was certainly there, but he couldn't get himself to disobey Sasuke. His mind started wondering what punishment would await him if he chose to ignore everything and just cum already. On the other hand…What reward was awaiting him tonight if he obeyed.

" _Tell me, Naruto._ "

Sasuke's voice caused Naruto's heart to jump. He was so involved in his fantasies he forgot he was on the other end of the line.

" _Are you thinking of me, fucking you in that restroom stall?_ "

"No, but I am thinking of how I am fucking your mouth in this stall."

Naruto could hear Sasuke chuckle.

" _Well, right now we're doing my fantasy and in my fantasy I have you pressed against that ugly blue, wooden door._."

"How do you know-" Naruto opened his eyes to look at the door of the stall. How did Sasuke know what colour and material it was made from?

" _Naruto, my father works at that same precinct since he was just a beat cop. You think I've never been there before?_ "

"I wanna hear more about you coming to this precinct. Would you have been as naughty as you are now?"

" _Naruto, I was twelve_."

"Never mind, go back to your fantasy instead."

Naruto could hear Sasuke chuckle, calling him an idiot before continuing where he left off.

" _I'm licking the shell of your ear before biting down your earlobe. My dick deep inside your tight ass…_ "

At this Naruto let out a soft moan, imagining that ribbed sensation of Sasuke's piercings inside of him.

" _Good boy, now imagine my hand around your cock, stroking it so slowly._ "

"Yeah," Naruto moaned as he closed his eyes imagining it all. It turned him on so much.

" _My other hand smacks your ass, as I fuck you harder now_."

Naruto grip around his cock became rougher, his strokes becoming finally a little faster.

"I'm cumming, Sasuke. I'm cumming."

" _Yes baby, cum for me_."

Naruto had to bite down his lip to keep his orgasm as quiet as possible. He came hard in his hand, leaving a sticky mess.

"Fuck Sasuke!" Naruto raised his voice slightly, "Why are you so addictive…God I feel like some pervert."

Naruto looked at the mess in his hand. He wanted to grab some toilet paper to clean up, but Sasuke stopped him.

" _Send me a picture._ "

"Maybe you're the pervert that infected me."

Naruto sent a picture getting a little satisfied: "hnnm" from the other man.

"So is it going to be my turn to dictate your fantasy?" Naruto asked, putting his cock away and pulling his pants and briefs back up. "You looked pretty hard yourself."

"I am, but I am also at work."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

_"In times like these I curse the transparent wall. It looks pretty but it is impractical. I do value my privacy a bit more. I had to wave at two of the senior partners at my firm while I was talking to you_."

"But…The pictures…" Naruto muttered, feeling weirdly enough betrayed.

" _Yeah, I took those when I was horny a while back_."

Naruto wasn't sure what to say right now. He wondered if he had made himself sound like a fool by being so into the sexting and phone sex. Another feeling overwhelming him was…Jealousy.

This surprised Naruto, he always thought he was not the jealous type and yet he was wondering who else had seen those pictures Sasuke took. How many other people was Sasuke fucking around with?

"Okay" Naruto said ready to end the call from here.

" _You sound bothered,_ " Sasuke noted.

"It has just been a long day with the captain screaming at me and well…Work has been a little boring."

" _Oh baby, do you want me to come down there and tell my daddy not to pick on you?_ "

A grin spread across Naruto face.

"I like the way you say daddy, that's pretty hot."

" _Daddy huh_?"

"You know what could cheer me up?" Naruto grinned. "Fucking his son. How does tonight sound?"

He heard Sasuke scoff slightly at his remark.

" _How entertaining your plans may be, I have to pass_."

"Really? Why? You got something to do tonight…Or…Someone?" Naruto felt his heartbeat raise.

He could hear Sasuke scoff again.

" _You want to know if I am seeing anyone else_?" Sasuke asked with a slight mocking undertone in his voice.

"No…Yes...Maybe…"

"I'm not seeing anyone else, Naruto. I've bought this new vacuum cleaner I have been eager to give a try."

"Really? A vacuum cleaner? Or is that a code word for a new vibrator or something?"

_"Not everything I do is sexual. I am an attorney, not a porn star_."

"Would've been a more honourable job," Naruto muttered.

" _Fuck you._ " He heard Sasuke tell him harshly before hanging up.

Naruto quickly felt bad about what he said. He was doubting to text Sasuke and tell him he was sorry for what he had said. On the other hand…The guy had already a pretty firm grip around Naruto as it is. Maybe it was a good thing to take a little distance from him.

They day went on and Naruto managed to get through most of the security footage. Since his shift was coming to an end he figured to work overtime to get through the boring part of his job and perhaps get a more exciting start in the morning if he managed to get a lead tonight. He had ordered some Thai food as he was watching 3 more hours of footage. He finally had found something that could lead him to the identity of the robber. Just when he picked his bag up and headed to his car to go home he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh and he picked it up to see that he had gotten a message from Sasuke. He had forgotten about him for the last couple of hours. He wondered if he was still mad at Naruto for what he had said.

He clicked on the message and arched an eyebrow as he saw that Sasuke had sent a video. It took a few seconds to load, but Naruto had never been more glad that he was alone in his car than he was at that particular moment.

He looked at the video of Sasuke wearing white knee high stockings and a matching lace underwear that had a piece of the same elegant material moving over his torso and ended around his neck, like a choker. He wore gloves of the same fabric reaching his elbow. He looked breath taking. Everything about him was simply gorgeous.

Sasuke bit down his bottom lip, looking seductively at the camera as he was touching himself slowly. His fingers sliding over is thighs, chest and then neck. He was sucking down on his fingers, moaning softly.

The video came to an abrupt stop and Naruto looked down at the text message,

" **I was thinking of launching my porn star career**."

" **I see you choose your category carefully.** " Naruto texted back.

" **I am in desperate need of a co-star. Preferably someone with a very big package**." Sasuke send a picture of his fingers inside his asshole.

"I **might have someone in mind.** " Naruto texted back, his hand adjusting his hard cock in his pants.

" **Come over.** "

Naruto could feel his cock twitch. He wanted to risk five speeding tickets to get to Sasuke's in less than ten minutes. But at the same time, he wanted to be in charge again. Get a little pay back for the deceive early today.

" **I thought you had a new vacuum cleaner to try out tonight…** " Naruto tried teasing him.

" **Come over, idiot** "

" **I am just so busy at the moment.** " Naruto was not giving in to Sasuke's demands.

" **Come over, Naruto**."

" **Beg.** " Naruto texted back immediately.

As soon as Naruto had send out the last massage he regretted it pretty quickly. He was in way over his head. He simply pushed his luck with the man and there was big chance Sasuke wasn't going to roleplay anymore.

After a minute, Naruto thought the adventure was over, but just when he had started the car engine he got a message back. He quickly looked at it and his risk had payed off.

" **Please, daddy. Come over and fuck me hard. Please** …"

He read the message twice.

"On my way, baby." Naruto texted back before putting his phone away and driving off.


End file.
